We seek to acquire a Becton Dickinson Pathway Bioimager system, designed for image-based high- Throughput Screens (HTS). This is an automated microscope capable of imaging a 96-well plate in less than 20 minutes. This instrument can generate confocal z-stacks, and has automated liquid and sample handling functions-all essential requirements for the applications proposed herein. No other instrument currently available to university researchers meets these needs. As the research proposals in our application demonstrate, there is an overwhelming interest in performing high-throughput imaging screens at the University of Utah. Of the 18 research proposals contained herein, 15 are from NIH-funded investigators. Our pilot studies demonstrate we have the necessary technical expertise to manage and analyze the large volumes of data that these screens will produce; moreover analyzing these data will provide a forum for collaboration with members of the Department of Computer Science, and with Myriad Pharmaceuticals, Inc. Thus, the instrument will also foster interdisciplinary academic and industrial collaborations. Finally, the fact that the BD Pathway will be part of a university core facility will further enhance its benefits to users- instrument maintenance and staff salaries will be paid through university funds and existing oversight procedures will ensure fair and equitable access to the instrument. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]